


Deserving

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr - "What If Bucky had a one night stand before he joined the army and there was a baby and now there's a kid who looks almost exactly like him that's his grandson and they cross paths while Bucky is in the middle of remembering his past?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

The key clinked against his metal hand as Buckt slipped it back into his pocket, standing still for another moment until the guard had turned his back again. He turned quickly on his heel and was about to make his escape when…

"You really shouln’t have done that."

If Bucky was suprised to hear the voice, he didn’t show it. Turning back slowly, he saw the boy who had spoken was no more than 20, maybe less. He was attractive - short brown hair, blue eyes, and a whisp of stubble on his chin. Bucky must’ve seen him somewhere before, because the boy was also stikingly familiar looking. His memory wasn’t what it used to be, however, and so Bucky couldn’t place him.

"Too late." Bucky said, trying to step away, but the boy spoke again, and something made him stop.

"You should respect the people on that wall, sir. They died to be up there."

Bucky made a sort of dark smirk and shrugged. ”Some of them don’t deserve to be there, though.” Again, he tried to walk away, but the boy called him back.

"Who said you could make that call? Whose name did you…?" The boy leaned close to the wall, where Bucky’s key had dug into it.

The name James Barnes was barely readable, but despite Bucky’s wishes, the boy made it out. He turned back, something strange in his eyes - like he was thinking very, very hard.

"How could you think he doesn’t deserve…?" He whispered. He looked so hurt, but why would he even care? Why would… that’s when Bucky realized where he recognized him from.

His eyes. Bone structure. The colour of his hair… the resemblence was hard to deny. He looked like the Bucky Barnes on the wall at the Smithsonian.

Bucky must have taken a step backwards, because the boy’s mouth dropped open.

"No-" Bucky choked. "I can’t." 

Bucky’s hands fell from his pockets, revealing the metal. The clink of the key hitting the floor rang in his ears, along with the sound of his footsteps as he ran.

-

The boy stood, watching the figure of the ex-Winter Soldier retreat, not wanting to call after him again. Instead, he picked up the key that was lying on the ground, and put it in his own pocket. Taking a few steps toward the person who seemed to be an employee, he cleared his throat.

She turned around. 

"Can I help you?"

The boy hesitated a moment before speaking.

"It’s just… someone scratched my grandfather’s name off the Wall."


End file.
